What the fuck, dude?
by HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: This time around, these are the day's that Black and Rus choose to share, unfortunately, thing's don't go how anyone planned. But at least the sex is good! [Swapfell/Fellswap]
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty quiet night, sitting in the living room with a few of your favourite skeletons. Sans was on the love seat, cuddled up next to you, all wrapped up in a blanket as Stretch and Russ lounged on the couch and Red on the lazy boy. And as most conversations went with them, this was actually pretty good. Sans and Red weren't trying to over punning each other, just to see who was better, Stretch wasn't blowing smoke into anyone's face, and Russ wasn't being, well he was kinda, still, sort of, being himself. But, you were oddly okay with it. The younger brothers had gone into town to do some shopping for dinner. So that just left the five of your home. Sitting in the living room, with a couple of drinks of choice, you flipped through the channels. Somehow the topic of how Red still wanted to 'try on the human' turned to something a little more unsettling for most. "Red, you know if I wasn't so understanding to what has happened to you, or already with you." The guy got a chuckle out of that. "Everything you have been trying to do, could be considered attempted rape, you know this right?" Red looks at you, confusion was written on his face along with a slight 'no shit.' "Eh' come on doll face, I may be a monster. But even I got standards. Clearly." Red wiggles his eyebrow's at you as Stretch snorts and Classic shacks his head, while Russ tries to sink more into the couch, almost like he is trying to hide from the world, or maybe you.

"Red, you and I both know how little of standards you have, but real talk, you would never try to take advantage of a woman… man… person?" Red snorts this time, "Listen, doll, if I really wanted to take you, or any other human that walked through that door I could, hell I have, don't give me that look, it was back in my universe before we came above ground." Shifting a bit closer to Sans and wrapping the blanket you had on your lap tighter around you, eyes shifting between Red and Russ knowing they both came from a bad place. Red takes notice of your shifting and sighs. "Okay doll, listen, I might not have been here that long, but I have been here long enough to know when you wanna ask something." Taking another drink of his mustard, Red keeps his eyes to the floor. "Its basically how that place worked, any sign of weakness was snuffed out as quickly as possible. But sometime's, you just can't control, or help it." A bit of colour comes to ALL their faces when he says this, now all four of them are looking at the floor.

"What?" "Goddamnit Classic! Thought you said you told her everything!?" "Uh, no, I said most of everything," "Then how in the hell did you manage to keep it hidden this long?" "Keep what hidden?" "Well-timed business trip?" "For three years, twice a year?!" "Won't be able to hide it anymore." "Hide what?" "Not unless you can get all eight of us in on this trip of yours." "Hm." Picking up one of the couch pillows and hitting Sans with it then tossing it at Red you shout "KEEP WHAT HIDDEN DUDE?!" "GOD DAMN IT! FREAKING HEAT CYCLES WOMAN!" You started giggling, "What?! Really? Like a cat? Or a dog?" Russ and Red snort at the last one but nod.

"It's the same for us, as it is for a fucking animal. Once or twice a year, we enter this heat or mating cycle. Pretty much just a build up of magic looking to spawn with someone, the fact that Classic here, has been able to hide his from someone he has been living with for what? Two years now? Says how bad they can get, uhh," looking at Sans you can't help but giggle at how blue his face is now, "Wait a sec, you know about them don't you?!" Looking back at Red you shook your head. "Nah, but that explains why Sans here called me last year, in a huff and puff over something, and asking some pretty personal questions." Red lets out a loud laugh, while Stretch chuckles. "Really tho, we can help our selves if need be-" "You mean like hookers or something right?" Red give you a really creepy smile, "Or maybe the cute little human in front of me." Reaching over Sans, you grab the other couch pillow and throw it at Red, only for him to catch this one and laugh.

"Eh, don't worry about it kid, Red couldn't force you even if he wanted to." "OI!" "Yah, he has heat more in tune with wanting you to be comfy no matter what. (HEY!) so if you tell him to stop he would." Red being true to his name, goes completely red, sputters, then slams a pillow at Stretch and Sans as they laugh. "It's not always the heats," the quiet, deep rumble of Russ breaks through the laughter. You looked at Russ, confused by what he meant as Stretch and Sans stop laughing and Red look at the floor with a guilty expression on his face. "Sometimes, when a power play was needed, you were required to show just how powerful you could be, by taking your enemies partner by force." well that turned the good mood sour, but, it made you think if that was how humans thought of rape, as a power play. The thought made you uncomfortable, taking the blanket off and tossing it over Russ, and tossing red the remote you made your way upstairs with a yawn. "I need to use the bathroom, brb boys." "What does that mean?"

You stayed in the bathroom for twenty minutes, thinking over what Red and Russ and shared with you. It kinda scared you and made you wonder if things got bad enough if they would try and force something onto you. Opening the door, you almost walked right into Russ, "Oh jeez, sorry Russ, hey, you okay?" Looking up at him, Russ had this dark, but, sad look on his face. He looked like he was contemplating something really hard, hands twitching at his side and sweat building on his bony brow. Before you even had a moment to process what was happening, Russ grabbed you by your shoulders and pushed you back into the bathroom, the sudden jolt made you lose your footing and fall back onto the floor. Reaching out you grabbed Russ in hopes of keeping your self up, only to pull him down with you.

Landing in a pretty hard, with him between your legs, arms on either side of your head. You stare at each other for a bit before leans down into your neck and taking a deep breath. "Uh, hey buddy, pal, friend, what uh, what are ya doin' there?" If we are honest here, Russ always made you a bit nervous, and not knees weak, heart pounding nervously. Like 'holy shit, I need to watch my back, and front around this guy,' and it seems you really should have to watch your front apparently. "Humans are really soft, warm, and smell good too…" shifting around a bit, Russ moves his arms to place his hand on your hips and pulls your legs up. "makes me wonder, how you taste."

Rub manifests his tongue and trail a long line up your throat. A small whine escape's you. Slowly trailing his hands up your sides, under your shirt and stops just under your bra, before giving a hard pull on your body and placing you in his lap as he sits back against the door that had somehow closed its self. Damn magic user. Pulling your body down on himself he grinds into you, onto? Anyway, he makes you feel good. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you try to move closer, but clothes proved to be a pretty good barrier.

After another twenty minutes, the two of you have only gotten as far as heavy petting and a really hot make out. A loud bang on the door startled the two of you back to reality. "Hey, if you two are done fucking, others would like the toilet now!" "Red, you guys are skeletons! You don't need the toilet!" "No, but we do like a good shower!" Russ has his hand wrapped around your waist at this point, and started to nibble on your neck again, gaining a whimper out of you. "what- REALLY?! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?! WHILE IM RIGHT HERE?!" Another slam against the door and he stomps away. You couldn't help but giggle, if the situation were reversed, Red would have had you against the bloody counter the second that door had closed, and by the feels of it, Russ wanted to as well.

Hearing a few shouts and bangs from downstairs you pull back and place a soft kiss on his skull. "Sounds like your brothers are back." Russ just hums and leans more into you while wrapping his arm around you. It was funny, the edgy skeletons were just as cuddly as their softer selves, the two of them won't admit it. Giving Russ another soft kiss, you pull your self up and look in the mirror. He never left marks, and when he did, he always healed them right after. Never touched you unless you wanted or told him to, so you found it hard to believe he had done some terrible things. He stayed on the floor in front of you, keeping his hands on your thighs and rubbing them a bit, "I would have done it. When we first met." "Hm? Done what?" Taking a step back to look at him properly, but he kept his hold on your legs holding you in place.

Taking a deep breath he looks up at you, "I would have taken advantage of you." Taking an involuntary step back, Russ tugs at your knees making you fall back into his lap. With one hand on your waist and the other behind your head, he looks in your eyes "Don't scream! Not yet, please?!" Hands gripped into a tight fist in his jacket, you begin to shiver, worried he would go through with what he just said, post-heavy petting comes to a heavy crash, you start to tear up. "No, no no no! I-I meant before! Not now, I w-wouldn't!" you never heard him stutter before, another loud bang on the door made the two of you jump, "Mutt! I know you are in the with the human! I demand you open this door now and get away from her! You had her for the last hour, my turn now!" oh god, this keeps getting better. With both his hands under your arms now, he lifts you up as he stands.

Sniffling and shacking, Russ pulls you close, primarily into a hug, unlocks the door, but blinks the two of you to your bedroom. Placing you softly onto your bed, Russ takes a few steps back, sitting on the floor in front of your closet. "Like I said, when we first got here, I wanted nothing more than to take-" he cuts himself off and takes another deep breath while shaking his head. But you knew what he was going to say, Red has told you multiple times how he wanted to as well. Their method of coping with the crap in their lives. Wanting nothing more than to just FEEL something. It was just the fact that they admit it, even said it to your face is what had you worried and scared.

Looking at you a bit pitiful, he crosses his legs, holds his ankles and whine, like a puppy. Huh, now you know what Black calls him Mutt. You sigh, "Listen, Russ, I, I kinda get it, for both you and Red, but it still scares the holy hell out of me. I feel flattered, scared, HEY stop grinning!" Russ starts chuckling at you, then starts to crawl towards you, you notice he is trying to look as innocent as possible. Probably didn't want to scare you into tears again. "Lil'miss, listen," Placing his hands on your knees, he looks at what you are assuming is where your soul is, and not at your cleavage "we, mostly me and Red, but even the others, don't want you worried about anything like that. Hence why we all came up with those safe words, remember?" you nod your head "Yeah?" he chuckles again "Not the sex ones" "OH! Right, mostly to let Red, Edge, your brother and yourself know if you overstepped your bounds, yeah right." He nodded his head.

"Ye', all you have to do is use the word, and we WILL stop. Or Classic will have our head," "I know," you giggle and lean forward placing both hands on his neck giving him a soft kiss. Your door slams open and what appears to be a furious Black is now standing in your doorway. "Listen here Mutt! I gave you an order! Now step away!" Russ lets out another whine, but comply's anyway. You shack your head as you stand, giving Russ a pat on the head and make your way over to Black and wrapping him up in a hug, "What's for dinner Black?" wrapping his own bony arms around you he scuffs, "Its Blues turn tonight so you know it's going to be tacos. What were you two doing?" Russ looks at the floor and says nothing, knowing at this point, Black doesn't want to hear anything from him. "Oh you know, making out and heavy petting." Black sputter's then growled. "NO, no no no! It's not his night!"

Oh yeah, forgot to mention! You are in a polygamy relationship with the skeleton, two days each with one or two days with two. You guess Black didn't want to share tonight, which made you giggle while Black stomped his feet. "Stop laughing woman! This is my night! MINE!" You shack your head and give Black a kiss "Okay, it yours. But I want food, like now." You hear Russ snort behind you while Black blinks then give you a very dirty grin, "Are you sure you're hungry for food, my dear human?" Pushing you back, you didn't realize he had been slowly moving toward your bed till you landed on it. Black, climbs on top of you and sits on your tummy while your legs hang off the mattress. You feel, who you're assuming is Russ, rub at your thighs since both of Black's hand are at his crotch basically palming himself with one hand and pulling your shirt up with the other.

"The others know not to come up here for a while, so we have some time to kill, my dear human! Mwehehe!" Oh! Look at that, suddenly your pants are gone, oh, there goes your shirt now. Well, that didn't take long. Black stand's long enough to pull off his own pants, as Russ lifts your legs over his shoulders while giving you soft rubs through your panties, a sigh escapes you as Black settles back down, pawing at your breast with one hand, and stroking himself with the other. Thank god you chose today to were the front clasp bra, Black likes them the most, since they are easy to take off, which he does once he figured he was hard enough. "This is your punishment Mutt, you are going to please her, while I please myself with her. You are not to penetrate her, you are just going to use your tongue to get her off. Understood?!" ho boy, "yes m'lord." "Very good. Now then, my dear." Taking his royal blue appendage and placing it between your breast, he pushes them together and moves a bit. You let out a groan, make Black give you a look before looking behind him "Hm, no this won't do, your chest is just to dry." Reaching his hand down, he pushes it past your underwear and pretty much straight into your cunt. Earning a jump and a sharp gasp/moan from you, making you spread your legs farther give him better access.

Soft, quiet moans leave you as Black continues to thrust his fingers into you, while Russ helps hold your legs apart. Shifting your arms around so you could grab your boobs, you pushed them even closer and moved them a bit more, making Black jerk his hand out of you, he motions you to shift a bit, and he strokes himself with your juices. Black replaces your own hands with his own, as he starts to jerk back and forth. you feel your panties being moved to the side then Russ plunges his tongue into you, making you arch your back and groan. "Y-yes mutt! That's r-right, fuck her w-w-with your tongue! Ha! shit!" Ho boy! You could never choose, between Russ and stretch, they were bOOHoTh VERY good with their tongues! Never failed! "AH! MM!" Never took you long either, you could feel the smugness from Russ already while Black slows his own thrust. "Heheh, cumin already, my dear human?" "Guys?! Dinners ready!" oh, that disappointing, "God damn it," Black sighs before gripping you tighter and picking up his thrust again.

"We ugh are not la-leaving till I uh I cumin! OH god!" Keeping your hands and arm around your self to keep your breast as tight as possible around him, you feel Russ move between your legs and wrap one hand around Black's spin and hip. "come on m'lord, the sooner you finish, the sooner our human can eat." "Mmm, shut up! Ugh! M-mutt! NUGH!" Wow, Russ is really good at this, he really knows what places to touch and spots to hit. Black's royal blue cum spreads its self over your face, chin and chest. Heavy breathing from Black was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Pulling your self out from under Black he slumps onto you as Russ blinks away, you hope he is getting you a towel or something. You did not want to go to dinner cover in cum.

Black lets out another a sigh and snuggles into your neck, "This would have been better if I was inside you. Less of a mess too." You couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe next time love, we can take it nice and slow. No rushing." Instead of waiting for his brother, Black start to lick up his messy from you, "Mmm, taste even better on you." Oh jeez, the heat in your loins is back, Oh! So is Russ. He picks Black up off of you and hands you a towel. "Quickly, the others are getting impatient." Black scuffs and picks up his pants, while Russ walks over to your closet and pulls out a sundress, simple baby blue that has a sunset stroke to it, walk back over and pulls it over your head once you finished wiping yourself off. "Alright mutt, we are ready."

Russ picks you up as Black opens the door, "Once we are done eating, we are coming right back up here to finish what we started." "Ahh, no! I wanna eat, then sleep! I'm not spending two days getting my brains fucked out of me again." Black just sighs and walks down the hall. You blink and look at Russ, "Did I just win? I won, didn't I?" Rub chuckles and kisses you. "Maybe." "I'm going to wake up to him fucking me again aren't I?" "Most likely." You groan and go limp in his arms, not looking forward to later, but really, you were. "You probably shouldn't have shared that you have a, what is it call? A sleep-fuck kink?" "Somnophilia, and yeah, probably, no better then Blues breeding kink, or Reds chocking, or even-" "Pfft, okay love, I get it, we all have messed up kinks." "Damn straight."


	2. Chapter 2

With being fully satisfied with a belly full of delicious, yummy food, the feeling of exhaustion was finally resting its self, right behind your eyes. You somehow managed to quickly and quietly make your way back upstairs. But, not before stopping and giving Blue a soft kiss and thank you for dinner, which apparently, made Black quite mad. You shook your head and giggled as you headed upstairs. But not before brushing your hand over Black's back. He really did not like to share when it was his days, even his own brother was a hit or miss most times, and you just loved to him tease and rile him up. He always turned a beautiful shade of blue. Well, between him, Sans and Blue, they all became a lovely shade of blue. You didn't bother with a shower before heading to your room, if Black was going to keep his word, you will more than likely wake up later with him inside you and Russ either behind you or in the corner watching. A small tug on the back of your dress pulled you from your thoughts, and nearly off the steps. Turning you found Russ standing there with a slight pout on his face, you couldn't help but giggle at it. "What's up, Russ? Wanna come nap with me?" He nods his head and picks you up again and carries you to your room. Placing you softly on the bed, he takes his jacket and sweater off while you pull the blankets back and settle in with Russ following close behind. Laying down behind you and wrapping you up in a tight hug while letting out a soft rumble like purring sound.

—

—

—

You woke up later to someone, or a couple someones, one rubbing your belly, and the other rubbing your legs. Blinking your eyes, you noticed you were now cuddled up to Black instead of Russ. Black had settled in behind you now, rubbing his hand up and down your stomach. Brushing the underside of your breast and trailing circles over your abdomen with Russ sitting over the two of you, rubbing up and down your leg, stopping at the back of your knee then trailing his hand back up to the underside of your bum, their rubbing was in tandem causing you to let out a small shiver. Turning over onto your back and grabbing Blacks hand you let out a sigh while Russ lies down next to your hip, placing his head on your belly. "Did you rest well my love?" Stretching out you nodded, making Russ let out a low grumble when you moved around, guess he didn't get any sleep. Black moves one arm under and around your head to play with your hair while the other gently pets Russ. "What time is it?" "Only twelve-thirty." Having soft moments like this with them was rare. And it was with same Red and Edge. They didn't like to show their softer sides which, thinking about it, kinda made sense. Closing your eyes, you started to drift off again as Black places a soft kiss on your forehead and pulls you closer, "Rest love."

You spent another two hours in an out of sleep, only waking when either of the guys moved, cough, or even just sighed. Russ had moved at one point, as did you, only to keep your eye closed and turned to cuddle into Black's neck. Russ must have gotten bored or hungry and just left. Cause the next thing you knew, you were set back onto your back, and Black was between your legs, in a combination of dry humping and grinding into you while kissing and nibbling at your neck. You didn't move or open your eyes, trying to keep your breathing as calm and even as possible, turn's out, it's a lot harder to do then you thought. Especially since you weren't really sure how you breathed while asleep.

And whether or not Black knew or noticed, he wasn't stopping. Continuing his seamy dry assault on your lower region, Black started sucking on your neck and pawing at your breast with one hand while the other moved your dress up and started doing gentle circles over your clit. Oh yeah, you weren't warring panties, Russ didn't give you any awhile ago, or a bra, that made this easier. Black starts moving his other hand down your side in a manner that made you think he was going to rip your dress right off or shove his finger into you, but you hear him fumble with his belt buckle instead and let out a quiet curse. "Damnit, come on you stupid zipper!" To keep yourself from laughing, you try rolling over to your side, your sudden movement startled Black. He back away a bit and take's advantage of having both hands again to take his pant off completely. Slowly, he takes one of your legs, and props it up on his shoulder and start thrusting a couple fingers into you.

You tried to hold back the moan, you really did, it came out more like a whimper, making Black shush you by giving you a couple kisses on your thigh. "Sh shh, my love, it's okay" he pulls his fingers out, and you hear a slurping sound, so it was safe to assume he was sucking on them before aligned himself with your entrance. "Everything is going to be great," Giving your leg another kiss Black pushes himself inside you slowly. Pulling a sigh from you as he slowly starts thrusting. One of the few rules you had set up if they were going to screw you in your sleep, they had to do it slowly and gently, till either the movements woke you up, or the pleasure, and so far it's mostly been the movements. Giving a couple of slow and deliberate thrusts that made your whole badly shake, Black starts to chuckle when you scrunched your face and tried to hold back a moan and just starts thrusting harder. "I know you are awake love." Moving his grip from your leg to your hips, he turns you onto your back, while continuing to roughly thrust into you. Opening one eye and wrapping your arms around his neck you bite your lip to keep from moaning. Black rub's his hand up and down your side a bit before moving up to your neck, grazing his thumb over your jugular as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on it, "Mmm come on love! I want to hear from you!" He continued to bite and suck on your neck as one hand moved down from your neck to your breast, giving the nipple a harsh tug. Pulling and pinching it in ways he knew could get you to moan, worked like a charm every time. With a tight pinch and a hard pull, with a well-timed thrust, he earned his moan. Not a particularly loud one, but a man none the less.

You not really sure when or how it happened, but your first orgasm, kinda just snuck up on you. You were just lying there, enjoying yourself when you hear a quiet groan that just tipped you over the edge, Black slowed his thrust but continued to ride you through yours, letting out a small chuckle as he picked up the pace. "Enjoyed that did you? Hearing my brother climax brought you to your own huh?!" You didn't even realize Russ was even in the room, he must have been at the edge of the bed since you couldn't see him. Black must still be punishing him for earlier. Grabbing your legs again and pushing them up to your chest, he starts to thrust harder than before, "Bet you wa-want him inSIDE you ri-right now huh!? Want him ngh to be pa-pounding into your Mmmm!" He didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence as you twitched and convulsed around him again, begging him not to stop.

A couple more thrust and you felt his body shack, bones rattled together and thrusting a little harder than needed as he reached his climax. You let out another whimper when he collapsed on top of you, with him still inside you and trying to catch his breath, you wiggled a bit, hoping to get him either start moving again or just shift off you. He only whimpered and rolled off you, kinda reminds you of Blue when he tries to go past his limit. You sit up to ask him if he was okay, only to be pushed back down by Russ. "My turn now sweetness." Without giving you a chance to respond, he pretty much smashes his mouth into your's and plunges himself into you. Then pulls you up into the seated cowgirl position placing his hands on your ass and pulls your thrust for you, hard and fast. Wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling away from his mouth, you let out a string of moans as one hand sneaks down and starts to rub his spine.

You feel movement behind you and hands rubbing against your sides, moving from your upper ribs to your lower back. You knew very well that Black and Russ must have had something planned if they were now sharing their two days. And you got the feeling you were about to find out, Russ slow his thrust to a little grinding, as Black leaned up against you to whisper in your ear, "I think it is time we try something new, my love," "Mm?" Turning your head in question, oh dear god he was thinking! "B-Black?!" You jump closer into Russ, just for him to hold you in place. Black, placed a soft kiss on your shoulder he rubs himself against your back entrance. "Shh don't you worry my love, we will go slow. Or would you rather put that mouth of your to use?" You whimper and shook your head, leaning into Russ more as he spread your ass for Black. You feel Black rub something kinda cold on your behind before thrusting a couple of his fingers in, making you squirm from the new and slitty uncomfortable feeling. Taking a moment to think about it, it was a better idea to do this now, then when any of them went into heat.

Edge tried to the last time he was in heat, but you weren't ready for anal at the time, you panicked and ended up having to say the safe word for him to stop. And if you were honest, you would have preferred starting with Blue, then Black, Red, Sans, Papyrus, Stretch, Edge, then Russ, the very order from the skinniest dick to the thickest. You let out another whimper and wrap your arms tighter around Russ, Black just chuckles and pulls his fingers out of you again and moves off the bed to stand on the floor. "Turn yourself mutt, since you are so much taller, even in this position, we have a better chance of not hurting her this way." You feel Russ nod his head and move around on the bed, another man is pulled from you when Russ jerked you around with him. Settling back down on his haunches, Russ keeps his hands on your ass as Black reaches around to move your legs a bit. "You will be a bit more comfortable with your legs wrapped around his hips instead of bent love."

Following his instructions, you wrapped both legs around Russ, letting out a tiny whimper while doing so. Black repositions himself behind you and lines himself up. Russ is getting anxious, he's kneading at your ass and letting out his own whimpers as Black slowly pushes himself in. You tense up around both of them, causing Russ to let out a louder whimper and Black to start cooing you, trying to get you to relax again. "Ugh! Love! You're so! UGH!" Again, he tried to get you to relax. Didn't work, Black quickly hilts himself inside you, letting a groan while you tear up and whimpered louder. "M-m'lord?!" Oh, yeah, Russ would feel all that, wouldn't he? "M-move! Mutt!" Black stays still, aside from placing soft kisses on your back and softly massaging your lower back, while Russ starts to thrust slowly into you. A low groan escapes him as he moves in and Black slowly moves out. They continue this for a few minutes as a few more tear escape you, Russ places gentle kisses on your head and face while Black whispers encouraging words into your ear. "You're doing great my love, taking both my brother and me mmm sooo good!" Black lets out a deep sigh as you feel something wet fall into your shoulder, you feel Black jerk making you let out a small groan, "Damn it Mutt! Can't you control yourself for one night?!" Oh, Russ drooled on you, pfft! You couldn't help but giggle as Russ let out another whimper. Your giggling is cut short when Black thrust back inside, "If you are able to laugh, then I guess you aren't in pain anymore!" Oops, so much for slow and easy. Black starts to roughly thrust in and out of you as Russ mirrored him.

With Blacks grunting, Russ' heavy breathing and your occasional moan and squeal, it didn't take long for your bedroom to fill with the sound of your pleasure. You weren't really sure when, but at some point you had started move your own hips in tandem with theirs, electing a groan from the two of them. Blacks hands moved from your back to your breast, squeezing and pinching them for his own pleasure, while Russ buried his face into your neck, giving it a hard bite. You can feel Black start to shack behind you again, and Russ seems to have starting rushing his thrust, you unwrap an arm from his neck and trail it down between the two of you, making sure to brush Blacks hand while doing so. The two of them seem like they were so much closer to their climax, so you figured, why not. You start to vigorously rub your clit in hopes of cuming at the same time as them. "Ugh!" "Mmm!" "Nneeh!" The three of you climax one right after the other, shaking so hard the bed started shaking. It probably would have been funnier if the three of you weren't so tired. The three tipped over, well, you and Russ landed more onto your sides on the bed, while Black fell back, landing with a hard thump on the floor, pulling you from your climaxed high. Sitting up so fast you gave yourself a head rush as you turned and looked at Black, while Russ just leaned up on his elbow and looked around you. "Black! Are you okay!?" Unable to answer for some reason, Black just lifts his hand and gives you a thumbs up, making you giggle and turn back to Russ as he takes a deep breath and stands up.

Well, more like he just wiggles across the bed and knelt to the floor, picks up Black and places him softly next to you before crawling to the other side of you. You realized Black still had his shirt on, so you set your head on his chest, close your eyes and wrapped your arms around him while Russ wrapped his arms around your middle and cuddled in as close as he could get. Black moved his arm, so it was behind your head and started playing with your hair again. "Well, that was fun..." you feel more than hear the two of them chuckle "And we still have one more night." You shack your head, or at least you think you do, most of your body is still numb. "Nope! We are cuddling and watching movies tomorrow!" Black scuffs while Russ buries his face into your hair, making Black move his hand to your shoulder. "Why? It's not like you're loud or anything. No one will know." That was a rule you had set up, a bit mean for some of them, but fairer for the others, either day one or two would consist of sex/lovemaking. If both days were of nothing but sex/lovemaking, then you would have to spend the first day of someone else's resting, and that wasn't fair to them. But that didn't stop any of them from trying. You shack your head and feel it this time, "Nope, cuz I'm pretty sure it's Blues day the day after, and he wants to go to the carnival." Black just huffs, removes his hand from between you and Russ, harshly pushes you off him and turns over, so that his back is you now, even going as far as to move closer to the edge of the bed. Blinking at his end, you pulled your arms back around yourself and turned over as well, Russ just placed more soft kisses onto your head and pulled you closer. You realize you broke one of Black's unspoken rules, do not talk about any of the of brothers before/during/after sex, he always got grumpy and a little hurtful if you did. You never meant to, but sometimes Black left you no choice, so when you did, Black would push you away in an attempt to not physically or verbally hurt you. But he never seemed to care about emotionally hurting you. And Russ understood this, hence why he cuddled you so close, to try and patch up his brothers' unnoticed attack. You close your eyes as a few tears fall, and Russ just rubs your back.

Black just huffs again and stands up, gathering his pants and walks out the room. Your body shacks as a quiet sob escape you, and Russ, god bless his soul! He just lays there with you quietly, rubbing your back and placing soft, gentle kisses on your head. In the end, you might have cried your self to sleep, but you did so cover in Russ' warmth, he held you close not saying a word, switching back and forth from rubbing you're back to gently massaging it.


	3. Chapter 3

You were mentally exhausted, but not enough apparently to stay asleep, having only gotten another three more hours of sleep after Black left. You were now sitting up against the headboard with Russ resting his head in your lap as you pet his skull, causing him to let out deep rumbles of purr's every couple of minutes. Everything just hurt, your legs, your back, your eyes, ass and boobs as well. Letting out a deep sigh, you softly pick Russ up off your lap and place it gently on the pillow.

Russ only let out a low grumbled at the movements and rolled over. Hugging your pillow close to him. You slowly and quietly make your way into the bathroom for a well-needed shower. Struggling with the faucets and then your dress, you let out a groan and plop yourself on top of the toilet seat. You drag a hand down your face, in mild frustration, confusion, and a little hurt. It wasn't the first time Black just up and lifted after sex. But he always came back after a while, but usually always said something when he walked out.

So, whatever you said must have bothered him, was it because Blue wanted to take you to the carnival? Black hated festivals, was overly crowded for him, letting out another groan you moved from the toilet to the side of the tub and started fiddling with the faucets again. God, even your hands hurt. Struggling to get a good grip, when a sudden presence behind you made you jump and slip into the tub. "Sorry, sweets, thought you heard me come in," reaching down, Russ lifts you out of the bathtub and set you back down on the toilet then turns the handles finding the temperature that you like almost instantly.

"How would I hear you, Russ? You have the footsteps of a bloody cat." Placing the plug in the tub Russ takes a step back and looks you over, "Did you need my help with that too?" Looking down at your self then back up at him, you lift your arms and nod your head, "Yes please," Russ reached down grabbing the hem of your dress with one hand and slips his other under your bum, lifting you just enough to pull it up. Once out of your dress, you slowly stand, lifting one leg at a time into the bath. Russ lets out a small whine when you turn you back to him, then feel his hand rub your lower back. "Looks like Sans got a lot more, then a little into it." Very rarely, and only when two brother's and yourself where alone did you call any of them by their real name.

Taking a step to the side so you could see yourself in the mirror, you notice a couple scratches down the middle of your back. Huh, how did you not feel that? Bending so he was level with the scratches, Russ trails his hand over them softly, making you flinch and jerk away. "Shit! Sorry, sweets look like Sans scratched you pretty deep." "What? How did he do that? He wore his gloves the whole time!?" Placing a gentle kiss between the scratches making you flinch a bit as he stands to his full height and blinks away. Well, shit, shrugging you settle down into the tub, after a few minutes your body started to relax, you couldn't help but let out a moan as the warm water soothes your sour muscles.

—

Another hour passes before you got out of the tub, Russ had come in twenty minutes ago to make sure you were okay, and still awake, told you brunch was ready when you were. Drying yourself off and wrapped up in your fuzzy bathrobe, you grabbed your clothes and got dressed. Now standing in front of your full body mirror while pulling your hair into a ponytail, reaching down and gave your gym shorts a tug while tugging at the edge of your T-shirt. Thinking about it now, you regret agreeing with Pap to start morning jogs, you made it clear you just wanted to start with walking and make your way up to jogging, ugh, should have just said nope. Russ was asleep on your bed again when Pap let himself into your room. "Are you ready my dearest?" "No, but the sooner we start, the sooner we finish, right?" Standing behind you now, Pap wraps his arms around you and places a soft kiss on your head, as a voice from the bed scares you both. "Don't let Black see you do that, you know how he feels about sharing on his days." "RUSS! YOUR AWAKE?!" Russ chuckles as he moves and stands in front of you, bending and places an equally soft kiss on your forehead and wrapped his hand around the back of your neck, giving it small rubs. "So Sweets, what do you and Angle have planned today?" Pap huffs behind you at the nickname Russ gave him, hehe it was cute. "I'm taking my dearest out for a walk!" Rub blinks and looks down at you as you mouthed jogging to him as he nods and walking out the room, "Okie Dokie dearest! Let us g-" "What are you going with her?!" uh oh, "Oh Black! We are going for a walk, wanna come?!" Quickly you nodded your head, "Fine, don't see why not."

—

Forty minutes of awkward walking, Papyrus jogging ahead, while you and Black just walked in quiet. With Black walking a few steps in front with his hands in his pockets, you kept sneaking a couple glances at him. You weren't really sure how to go about apologizing for something that wasn't really your fault. Taking a deep breath, turning to Black with the full intention of saying something about last night. Before you even had a chance to open your mouth, Black grabbed your arm and pushed you into the bushes. Startled by the sudden push, you did the most cliche thing a person could do, you tripped. OH! But not only did you fall, oh no no no! Of course, you pulled Black down with you. And instead of landing between your legs with his magic to cushion the feeling of bone meeting flesh, BUT! It was not just bone! You landed on a bunch of really sharp little rock while Black landed full-bodied on you, "OW! Ouch!" "Shit! Fuck, oh god love!" One arm wrapped around your middle and rolled you on to your other side, the other hand gently probing at the scratches on your leg. "Shit love, there are a few rocks in these cut. We need to get you back to the house." Lifting you up bridal style, Black quickly ran back out onto the trail, "Black, it's fine. Put me down!" "Nope!" Shifting you around a bit to grab his cell phone, he hands it to you. "Call Pap's and let him know what's going on, then Classic." Wrapping his arm tightly around your back and a tight hand on your knee he starts speed walking back.

You let out a sigh once you finish talking to Sans, and since you didn't have any pockets and couldn't really reach Blacks, you stuck the phone in your bra and leaned onto his shoulder and picked at the lint on his shirt. "Black?" "Hm?" nervous where now getting the better of you, and you knew, if you didn't talk to him about last night it would continue. At the same time, you had to know what it was that set him off. Clearing your throat, "A-about last night," "Hm," your voice got real quiet at this point, "What did I do?" His grip on you tightened as his pace slowed, "Did I do something that pissed you off?" "No." "Did I say something?" Black sighs and comes to a complete stop. "Yes." oh, looks like your suspicions were correct. "Oh, okay." You kept your head down, you could feel Blacks eyes on you. "What? Was that all you wanted to know?" Gripping his shirt tighter you just nodded your head. Not really trusting that little tight feeling in the back of your throat. Black just hums and starts his fast-paced walk again.

And the two of you made it back home in less than twenty minutes, how? God knows, Sans and Russ were sitting on the back porch with the first aid kit when you finally reached the steps, Black handed you off to Russ pretty roughly and just made his way back into the house without a word. Sitting on Russ' lap, Sans made quick work of getting some of the rocks out of your leg. Sans gave your knee a kiss when he pulled an unusually large rock out, which had caused you to flinch and yelp. "So how was the walk?" You scuff "Was fine till we fell, and I opened my big mouth." the both of them chuckled as Russ nuzzled your neck, "Pretty sure we like your big mouth." Giving Sans a soft hit you giggled. "I think we need to have a meeting." Sans glances up at you as you lean back into Russ. "You ask about last night." you sighed and nodded.

Sans finished wrapping up your leg and stands, not before placing a kiss on your thigh. "Okie babe, we can have a meeting. When Pap gets back, Okie?" "Mhm!" Placing another kiss onto you, Sans walks back into the house, "Its a little scary sometimes," "Hm? What is?" "Just how much Classic seems to know without you really saying anything," "hmm, probably cause he has known me the longest, maybe?" placing his chin onto of your head, Russ just hums his agreement. "Black won't be happy about this," Shit, neither would edge, "Well, we can't have any more of these god damn unspoken, anything! If everyone wants this to work, we need to talk!" Crossing your arms you huff, "I'm tired of feeling guilty for shit I knew nothing about till after the fact!" "That makes two of us." "Hm?" reaching down, Russ not only sharply bites into your neck, but he also fondles your breast while the other sneaks under your pants and starts to rub you through your underwear. "MMM! R-Russ! Ss-stop!" releasing his hold on your neck, Russ starts to nibble on your earlobe as his hand slips past your underwear and inside you as your legs spread when he starts to pump his fingers in and out at a slow pace, flicking his fingers in a 'come hither' in the perfect motion he knows drives you crazy. "Hm, this is what I mean. You said you would be tired, but you're taking this like nothing happened last night. Like you did not just take both my brother last night and me."

Rus continues the slow-paced pumping of his fingers for a good five minutes, it was moments like this you were glad you lived pretty much in the middle of nowhere. No pepping neighbours, you could feel the all too familiar pressure building in your lower belly, letting out a quiet moan while leaning farther back into Russ, you start grinding your hips into his hand, "Oh? Whats, this Sweets, are you close?" Moaning again, you nod your head. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." "Mmmm, Yes! So oh CLOSE!" He suddenly rips his hand out of you, making you whine and grind into empty air. Russ moves his arm from your chest to around your waist and blinks the two of you up to your bedroom, just to find Black sitting on your bed against the headboard with, your underwear? "Uh," "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" You giggle and walk around to him and took the piece of cloth from his hand, and nod, "Yeah it isn't, these are clean." Russ snorts as Black turns royal blue before starts sniffing the air, "Wait, OI! HAVE YOU TWO BEEN-" "Easy Black!" Crawling onto the bed you settle down next to him being very mindful of your leg, Russ just sat on the floor at the edge of the bed looking at the two of you. "What were you doing up here by yourself?" "Choking my chicken, what do you think I was doing?" "You guys are the reason I'm missing so much underwear! Really?!" Russ snorts again while Black gives you the 'no shit' look.

You toss your panties into Black's face and move to lay on your stomach, pulling his phone, that still somehow manage to stay in your bra with all of Russ' fondling, out. Unlocking it and start to play snoopy pop. You were a little frustrated that Russ didn't get you off entirely and things stayed pretty quiet for another five minutes before Black growls. Like literally, like a dog, growls. You feel him crawl onto you and settle on your bum as his hand move up your shirt. "You still didn't answer me, love. Actually, you didn't let me finish." Gees, what is with these two today? Glancing up from the phone you notice that Russ disappeared, so you reached over the side of the bed and placed the phone on the floor and turned over. "Okay Black, what is your question." Black gives you a soft glare, as his hands settle on your hips, "What where you and the Mutt doing that brought about the stench of arousal on the both of you?"

He looks a little hurt, made sense, you did tell him last night you just wanted to cuddle today then next thing he knew you and Russ were getting it on. Yup, hurt sounds about right. You gentle took hold of both of his hands and placed them over your chest, just close enough that you could kiss the tips of his phalanges, "Russ kinda cornered me after I told Sans I wanted to have a group meeting." Black raises a bone-brow, "Why in the hell did you want to hold a meeting for?" "For all these damned unspoken rules everyone seems to have, including me." face flushed red you turn away from him as a dirty grin makes its way to his face, "Mwehehe! My dirty little love wants us to take her!" You scramble to sit up as Black chuckles over you, "No duh, being with eight skull babes kinda brought up my stamina up a bit! But that doesn't mean I wanna go roughly every time!" Black just chuckled and climbs off of you. "Oi doll face, Paps back. Whatever that means, what's going on?" "Oh hey Red, how was work?" He just scuffs and shrugged. And taps at his check, turning to make sure Black wasn't looking, you place a quick kiss on Red.

Once everyone was in the living room seated and ready to start, you and Sans stood informer of the T.V, "Okay guys, the reason I called for this meeting is that I noticed a lot of us have some our own set of rules, and they are not being shared." Edge leans forward onto his knees raising a bone brow at you, "What do you mean? We have unspoken rules?" you giggled and nodded, "Yeah, um, eeee!" Edge narrowed his eyes at you "Did you have some Mutt or Stretch's pot or something?" "Suck my dick, no. Anyway-" "WEAR SOCKS!" everyone looked at Blue confused, "All day, every day, on the days with me at least, I want you to wear socks!" Black huffs and slumps into the couch next to you, Red smirks and looks right at you, "No underwear." Stretch and Sans both scuffs but nodded their heads while Blue, Papyrus and Edge looked confused, "Why?" "Because we need to get you new ones, you're starting to scar." That seemed to make all the boys jump up and shout their agreement. "Hehehe okay, gotta wear socks, and no underwear, anything else?" Everyone takes a couple minutes to think. "Morning kisses!" Papyrus huffs and crosses his arms, "You want morning kisses Pap?" "Yes, well, not just for me, because that wouldn't be fair," Black growls and sinks deeper into the couch. "Aw, that's sweet of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus beams at the praise you sent his way, at this point Black just seems to be just downright childishly cranky at this point, and growls very loudly, "What's wrong now brat? Pissed you don't get to hog (Y/N) anymore?" Black gives Edge a distasteful look, "Remember you neither tool. At least I make it obvious I don't want to share her, what are you going to do? Hide her in your room for your two days? You know she doesn't like your bed" Edge growls while Black now has a cocky smirk on his face, it was your turn to scuff now, catching both their attention. "I don't like any of your beds, I feel like I'm sleeping on rocks. Hence why I try to keep to my room." Sans is chuckling behind you, Papyrus and Blue are nodding their heads while the rest of them look at you, flabbergasted. "Oh my, seriously?! You guys never figured it out?!" Sans is now wheezing, "Heh, guess we are gonna go bed shopping instead of bra shopping." Shaking your head, you sit on the couch next to Black. "Okay guys, real talk. Blue wants me to wear socks, Red doesn't want me wearing underwear, Pap wants everyone to have morning kisses, and Black just wants me. What else?" Stretch lifts his hand before letting it flop onto his stomach, "I don't know what I want." You sigh, "Something tells me no one is really grasping the concept on this meeting, but oh well. How much longer till supper?" "My dearest, it is only eleven-thirty," you groan and flop into Blacks lap, snaking his hand up your shirt he unhooks your bra, making you squeal and jump off him.

"What was that?" Edge questions, while Black quickly wraps his arms around you and pulls you onto his lap. "Well, if we are making out personal rules come to light, we might as well make sure they are enforced right? I still don't understand your care for these strapless ones though." slipping his hand back up the front of your shirt and pulled your bra off, Red makes a quick grab at it and blinks away. "Whelp, there goes another bra. I wanna go back to sleep, my leg hurts." You hear a hum behind you before you are lifted into the air. "I'll take you back upstairs sweets, time for work anyway." "Do we have any painkillers?" Feeling the world shift around you, you always closed your eyes out of habit when one of the boys teleports you anywhere. Placing you gently onto the bed, Russ gives a quick kiss before disappearing again as you made yourself comfy. Rolling onto your uninjured side while covering yourself with your fuzzy throw blanket, you cuddle down into one of your pillows, you probably would have drifted off to sleep, if it wasn't for the recurring pain in your leg. Which didn't make sense?

About thirty minutes later a voice from the door makes you jump a bit, "Hey babe. How ya feeling?" rubbing your eyes you let out a groan, "Sans? Are you sure you got all the rocks out?" Looking over your shoulder, Sans and Black both standing there, one holding a bottle of water and looks like a pill of some kind, the other holding a bottle of whiskey. Sans walks over and gently pulls the blanket off of your leg. "Good thing you kept the shorts on. You're gonna want to take a good chug of this." Sans hands you the now open bottle of whiskey. "It would be quicker than the meds." grabbing the bottle you take a good, long, chug. Having to stop a couple time, because of a very poor gag reflex. You finally got a good little buzz going, Sans noticing this, motions Black to sit behind you with a bucket he pulled out of god knows where, while he started to peel the bandage off your leg, you continue drinking from the bottle and burp a couple times even.

Twenty minutes later you were more or less hammered, and only halfway through the bottle, humming the theme to Luigi's mansion, you weren't making Sans job of checking out your leg easy, you kept kicking, stretching and lifting your leg. Drunk you always wanted to dance and move. By this point, Sans had to use his magic just to hold you still. "I can't believe you got her day drunk, and it is not even noon!" "Hey, even she agreed, getting drunk would be a lot quicker than waiting for those pills to work. I would rather she didn't as well Black since you and Edge seem to be the only ones to know her pain tolerance." "It's nah dat greet. My tongue is numb," Sans snickered while Black just shook his head. "Whelp, I don't see any more rocks in the cuts, none of our magic would be strong enough to get any little mineral or shards I can't see out, I'll go give Tori a call, see if she would be ok with popping in and taking a look." Sans quickly re-bandage your leg and turning to Black, "Watch her, don't let her move too much, you, you know what do to if she doesn't listen?" Black smirks "If the door is closed, keep moving." Sans snorts and walks out.

Rolling over, you bumped your head against Black's sternum, making him flinch back and let out a small groan. Wrapping his arms around you, he leans back, "You know what I wanna do right now?" "sleeps?" Black snorts "What?" tangling your hands and fingers into his ribs, you snuggle into his chest as he took a sharp breath and flinched back a bit. Black groans when you wiggled your fingers at an odd angle with your arm stuck in his rib cage and shirt. "Mmm! Love! W-what are YOU!" your forearm was rubbing his spin, "Mmm, Blak, you Okie?" In your attempt to roll over onto your belly, you ended up between his legs, leaning up on your elbows but still low enough that your chest brushed against his pelvic area, while you fingers keep rubbing at his ribs, and arm kept rubbing at his spin.

Grinding his pelvis against you, you in your drunken haze you feel the boner that is forming against your boobs. Within your drunken haze, you pulled away from Black and sat up, looking around your room as he let out a small whine, "mhmm, weres san?" Blacks face morphs into a scowl, "I'm trying to have sex with you, and you wanna know where the copy is?!" "Pffft, no your not. You! just want me to suck your dick, and now the only time I can is when I'm, I'm, I'm gonna be sick," Black scowl quickly morphs into terror and jumps to the other side of the bed to grab your puking bucket.

—

After spending the next two hours, puking your guts into the trash, Red had made a quick jump to the drug store and got you some aspirin and some ginger ale. You were now lying in the living room, cuddled up next to Black, while Sans had left to get Toriel, "My dearest! Since you are feeling under the weather, you can choose what we have for supper!" "Something greasy." "Except that." "Aw come on Pap! Oh! How about you and Blue make my mothers rice!? With the bacon and eggs!" Papyrus took a moment to think, finger on his chin while striking a pose for dramatic effect. "Alright my dearest, I shall get started on that right away." Papyrus walks over, picking the blanket you like to leave on the back of the couch for any of the boys if he ever comes home drunk, they always seem to either end up in your bed, regardless of whose day it is, even in the hallway a couple times, but mostly the couch.

Picking at the lint on Blacks shirt while he racks his finger through your hair. You had started to drift off when Sans reappeared in your living room with Toriel. "Hello my dear, how are you today?" "Hi, Tori, in pain, and a bit… blah, whisky, excellent going down, not good coming up." Tori let out a small chuckle and hold out a hand "Come, my dear, let's take a look at that leg of yours." Black must have dozed off while petting you when you had moved to stand Black jumped and hissed. "Pfft! Really Black? You get more and more like a cat every day." Sans and Tori snicker while Black grumbles and slumps into the couch. Giving Toriel a look she nods her head while moving to kneel in front of you, pushing the blanket off your leg she slowly peels back the face clothe you place on the cuts to help the swelling. Toriel places her hand gently over your leg covering it in the soft green glow of her healing magic.

"Well, Sans you did a good job of getting all the rocks out of her leg, and from what you told me it should not have been this irritated." "Never had a problem before with antibacterial cream before then again, it's been a while since we had to use it." Toriel hum and pulls her hand back from your leg, leaving only a few little red lines where the cuts once where. "There you are my dear, all healed. Take a look at your first aid later, make sure everything is up to date." "Thanks, Tori! And we will, if one has gone bad, the others probably have as well." A started yelp from the kitchen followed by a loud crash made everyone jump. Black quickly stood up from behind you and made his way to the kitchen, Sans close behind, followed by Toriel then yourself. A little white blur rushes passed the four of you, with Papyrus shouting for it to get back. "Papyrus! What was that?!" Toriel continues into the kitchen and helps Papyrus off the floor, "That my dearest, was the annoying dog! How it found us I will never know. Hello Lady Toriel, I appreciate the assist." Another crash could be heard from upstairs this time, with the distinct sound of Edge and Red shouting and stomping about. "What on earth is happening?"

Red had appeared between you and Sans looking very disgruntled, "Please keep that hell beast away from me!" "Oh relax yourself Red." Edge walks around the corner holding a bundle of white fur in his arms. "Oh my gosh! Look at the fluffy kitty!" "Trust me doll, that thing is not one of your cuddles creatures." Edge scuffed at Red and sat down at the table, cradling the cat closer. Sans walks over and looks at the cat in question as you moved with him and scratched the cat behind the ear, making it let out a low rumble of a purr. "How did your cat even get here Edge?" Edge shrugged, "I'm not overly sure myself, but don't really care. Everything I currently care about is here now." Having given the cat a small pat and an unnoticed glance at Red and yourself, Edge places the cat in your arms and stands back up. "I need to go to the store and get Doomfanger some supplies."

—

Four and a half hours later, between cuddling with Black and Doom, you thought you were going to have to stick Black in a corner for nearly fighting with a cat, Edge finally returned, "Jesus Edge, did you buy the whole cat section at the store?!" Sans kinda looked like he was hurting with the literal truckload of stuff Edge came back with. "No, just most of it." Cat toys, Cat food, wet and dry, cat bed, scratching post, litter, litter box, basically anything a cat could want he bout it.


	5. Chapter 5

Papyrus had left Blue in charge of dinner while he helped Edge fix up all of Doomfanger's stuff, You had learned that Doom is male, pure blooded, and only got the best of the best. And apparently since our local pet shop did not sell his favourite food and treats Edge had to go second best, and he was grumpy about it. For the most part, he seemed to like you, which was good. You had cats before and if they did not like you, they sure as hell made sure you knew, maybe that was why Red didn't want him? You giggled at the thought. "What so funny love?" "Oh nothing, just thinking about cats," Black grumbles again, and bury's his face in your chest. With all the commotion to get Dooms stuff into the house, you ended up back on the couch with Black looking for skull pets. You were more than happy to give them, especially when he started to purr. You giggle again and pull him closer, giving him soft and gentle pets, making him let out a content sigh as the purring began.

Next thing you knew, everything was black and fuzzy, "Seriously Black?! It was your rule not to fu-uh, copulate on the couch!" Black just mummers, not really saying anything just wraps his arms tightly around you as Reds voice echoes through the living room, "Your the reason we agreed to that rule in the first place Red." You had let out a small laugh as you pulled the blanket down from over your head, looking at Red to see he had turned a nice shade of cherry with Sans and Toriel sitting on the other couch laughing. "So are you joining us for dinner Tori?" "Mm, not tonight Sans, Asgore want to have a talk about Frisk's grades." Sans grin turns into a scowl, making you turn away from the two and cuddle closer to Black. You figured Sans use to have a thing for Toriel before she and Asgore started to work things out. Probably would have asked her out too if they didn't make it visible. So sometimes when they interacted with each other, you couldn't help but feel second best.

Your thoughts are cut short when Black sits up on his haunches, pulling you up with him. He pretty much holds you like a child while moving off the couch. "Umm, Black?" "Bedroom and we won't be down for dinner." you face turns red once you realize what he meant, same went for everyone else. "DUDE!" "Oh dear," "Better he tell us now than finding out later, come on Tori, I'll take you home."

—&—

Once settled in your bed, propped up against some pillows so Black could place himself onto your chest again without it being uncomfortable, you resumed your previous pets. "What's up, Black? You're not getting sick are you?" "No, I just, want to try something different tonight, I mean. Mmm." It was weird for Black to hesitate, what- wait, OH! "Oh my god! Are you gonna do ecto-body!?" "Tch! Do you need to say it like that!?" "Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do this!?" "That's fair, but," Black sits up in your lap, face glowing royal blue while looking off to the side. "I wanna do it with, your, parts?" It took a couple of minutes for you to process what he was asking all the while his face got brighter. "Okay, let's do it!" Black just blinks before burying his face into your chest again, his whole skull alight that you could feel the magical warmth coming off it.

Then you felt it, the soft ecto tissue, that would be his chest pressing against your belly as Black huffs and wiggles against you. "Heh you don't do this often, do you?" "Humph! Never had someone that was worthy of it!" You giggled and pushed him back, so he was sitting in your lap again. Trailing your fingers up his sides under his shirt like he would do to you and stopping just below his breast, brushing the underside with your thumb. With his face still blue, Black lets out a soft sigh and pulls you up giving you a soft kiss as your hand move up his shirt, cupping one of his breasts with one hand and tugging on the nipple of the other. You feel him squeeze his thighs tighter around your hip when you gave a hard tug. Pulling away from the kiss you couldn't help but smile at his flushed face, it wasn't too often he got like this, and now you understood why the boys like to fluster you so much. "Take your shirt off and lay down." He does as you say while you reach over to your nightstand and pull out one of your favourite toys, a battery operated mini Hitachi magic wand as well as a double ended dildo that Red got you last Christmas in hopes of using it with another woman and yourself. Straight out told him no and that was how you found out about the different ecto parts the boys could make.

Crawling up between his legs and placing the toys next to his head as he trails his hand up your sides, pulling your shirt over your head before he quickly did a double take, "When in the hell did you get those?!" You click your tongue while looking at the toys and rubbing Black's hips "Red got them for me last Christmas when you all went to Alphys lab for a checkup." Grabbing the dildo, he squints at it. "This intimidates me. I don't like it." And he tosses it across the room, your turn to bury your face in his chest, only this time, it was because you were laughing so hard before sitting up again and looking at him in complete shock. "OH, MY GOD! ARE YOU A VIRGIN?!" Black jump at the sudden rise in your voice and quickly cover's your mouth, "Oh my god, could you not?! And no, I'm not." You pull his hand from your mouth, "Wait, then why you were so hesitant to do this?" Black seems to shrink in on himself, "Well, I thought, it would be the best way to make up for upsetting you earlier." "Aw, babe!" Leaning down you give him another quick kiss, "Okay, it's perfect, but if you don't want to, we don't have to do penetration, there is another way both of us can be satisfied." It nearly ever happened anymore, but real stars appeared in his eyes when you make the offer and quickly nodded his head to the point you thought it would fall off.

You trail kisses down his neck and chest, stopping only when you reach the top of his breast. Reaching a hand up and giving it a soft squeeze as you took the nip into your mouth, biting, sucking and pulling, managing to erect a couple of soft moans from Black as one of his hand move to the back of your head and the other tickling against your own breast. You continue to play with Blacks breast as you do quick work on unbuttoning his pants. Caressing his hip and tugging his shorts down just enough to slip your hand in, gently brushing his clit with your thumb and teasing his entrance with your index and middle. The motion caused him to moan out and squirm, wrapping his legs around you tighter to bring you closer. "Mmm! (Y/N)! H-harder" smiling against him you pull back and take his nipple between your thumb and index, gently tugging and rolling it between your fingers while your other hand stops most of its movement and it just gently grazing his clit. "Oh I'm sorry Hun, what was that?" Black whines and bucks against your hand, "Harder! Please!"

Forgoing gentle motions with your thumb, you make fast and hard clockwise movements against his clit with your fingers, cause him to take a sharp breath while griping at the blankets with one hand and scratching down your arm with the other. Continuing this for a few moments, switching back and forth between clockwise and counterclockwise, you found yourself loving the way Blacks face contorted with pleasure. It wasn't the same as when he was pounding into you or when you were jerking him off, different receptors maybe? Pulling your hand out, Black whines and gives you a pitiful look, kinda reminded you of when Russ wants to cuddle. Stepping off the bed, you pull your shorts down then lean over and remove Blacks pants. You took a moment to look him over, so far Red was the only skeleton to show off his ecto flesh, it was almost a combination of crimson and neon reds meshed together and slightly transparent, Blacks were nearly the same, but more royal blue and with a touch of arctic if the light hit it just right. Black grew impatient and sat up, placing his hand on each side of your hips while drawing you closer to himself and placing a kiss on your belly as you set your own hand on his skull.

Trailing his hands up your sides as you kneel down in front of him gently pulling his legs apart and lifting one, so it was propped against the bed, Black places one of his hand over your's as he takes his propped leg out of your hold. "Come on love, we don't have all day." "I have to disagree with you there Black, you pretty much told Sans and Red what we were going to do." "True, but not the Mutt. You know he does not work long hours. And I would like to get some gratification from you before then." You smile and run your tongue over his slit, making him jerk in surprise. "Its fine, you can just sit on my face if he does get back early. Hehe! Cute, you got your clit priced too!" Swirling your tongue around his clit as he jerks and grips your hand. Trying very hard to keep your earlier promise, you kept your attention mostly on his clit. Licking, sucking and swirling around it only going near his entrance when you wanted to tease him. Black would just whine and roll his hips not really doing much else but letting out soft sighs.

There was a moment you thought you weren't doing a good enough job, Black had just gone completely quiet. It wasn't until his body started to convulse and his legs and hands wrapped around your head did you realize what had happened. A minute goes by before he falls back onto the bed breathing hard making you giggle. "Oh geez, hun," Reaching his hand down, he pulls you up against his side. "Is it that intense for you?" "Heh, sometimes, mostly after shark week." "Ugh right, Classic always seems to get you nice and fresh. Why is it set up like that again?" "Pfft, how would I know, you guys locked me in my room that day." Black scuffs as he reaches over and grabs the magic wand before settling between your legs. Glancing at the vibrator with obvious distaste, he tosses it over his shoulder with the dildo causing you to chuckle as he pulls both your legs over his hips.

"So I did a little research, to see if there was a much of a difference." He moves one leg over his shoulder and spreads the other as far as he could while shifting himself around so that he was sitting sideways against your sex and grinds down just enough for the two of you to squirm and moan with pleasure. With one hand gripping your hip and the other your leg, Black starts to grind and thrust himself against you. Blacks falling over you was the only warning you got when something long and hard was pushed into you and Black, "Nhn! Stop Mutt! It's too much!" Blacks hand were gripping at your shoulder with his face buried in your neck while you rubbed up and down his back.

" I'm sorry m'lord, but I thought we were exploring two of sweets fantasies tonight." Russ starts to pull out to the tip before gently rocking back in, only for Black to let out a low whine and grip you tighter. "Um, Black, how long had it been since someone entered you?" Russ stops moving as Black pants and shacks over you. "A-about three months, before we sh-showed up here." "Three months- so about two and a half years, good god," Russ seemed to have gotten what you were talking about pretty quick. He reached between the two of you and started to play with Blacks clit some more. It didn't take long for Black to reach his second orgasm, with Russ playing with his clit and gently moving in and out of the two of you and with you trailing your hands over his body while placing gentle kisses on his mandible.

"M-move faster! Mutt!" Russ didn't need to be told twice. He pulls himself almost all the way out of the two of you, only his tip remand inside before he quickly started thrusting in and out. Pushing Black's lower back down onto you so your clits would rub together for extra stimulation. With tits and clits rubbing together, Black seemed unsure what to do with himself. Between licking and sucking your neck, to making out, to barking orders at Russ to go faster, rougher, NOT THAT ROUGH! To just lying on top of you in a moaning mess. And with his arm wrapped tightly around you, you could feel his sharp phalanges cutting at the skin on your back again, you didn't really mind. The pain just seemed to amplify the pleasure.

—&—

Three hours. Three open hours later and Russ was still at it, but Black had passed out an hour and a half ago from over stimulation. At this point, you were happy it was a kink of yours, regardless of how much it was starting to hurt. Nah that was a lie, sorta, it wasn't your vagina or ass that was in pain, it was just, everything else. Russ had you lying on your side at this point with one leg tossed over his shoulder while he was pounding into you and playing with your clit. "R-Russ! Slow down! Nyh mmmm!" Russ chuckles as he slows his pace and starts grinding into you. "What's wrong sweets? Can't handle the pleasure?" You didn't get a chance to answer as your body started to spasm while you cried out and arched your back. Russ might have stopped his thrusts, but he didn't stop playing with your clit, so your, god knows what number, orgasm pretty much crept up on you.

Russ continued to grind you through your orgasm, chuckling as his hand moves from your clit and shoves it in your mouth, making you taste yourself, "Now sweets, keep making those sound and you will wake Black, or one of the others will think your hurt and come and see. Or maybe that's what you want huh?" not giving you a chance to relax, Russ started thrusting into again making you mewl and squirm. Russ rolls you onto your back as he tightly gripping your hips while leaning down and taking your nipple into his mouth with a long hard suckle. Wrapping your arms around his head and legs around his waist. Russ uses the new angle to his advantage.

You couldn't remember the last time Russ had fucked you this hard, probably the second or third time the two of your slept together. Either he was feeling neglected and touch starved, or he was getting close to his heat, or both. "Mmm, sweets! I don't think I will ever get used to this. You just get tighter every time we fuUGHck! Ugh mmm!" He climaxed, and he filled you right up. The feeling alone was enough you make you reach your peek again. Russ collapses on top of you as his magic disappears while you pat his head.

The two of you- or three, just lied there for a while to catch your breath, Russ rolled off of you while pulling Black closer to you and cuddling into your neck while letting out a soft deep rumble of a purr. "You-you were pretty pent up eh Russ?" Your only response was a nuzzle and a higher pitched purr.

Leaning over Black to look at the clock on your nightstand, you notice it's only 7:35, more than likely after a little rest, Black and Russ will be at it again. Might have to tell Blue you won't be able to do long walks anywhere or see if instead, he would like to go to the movies. Surprisingly Blacks echo body was still formed, and kinda grinding against you. Maybe you won't get as long a break as you thought.

You quickly got up from between the two and kinda limped your way to your closet, grabbing a nightgown you quietly make your way downstairs. Time to eat! Both Sans and Stretch were sitting at the table when you made your way into the kitchen. "Finally had their fill did they?" Stretch chuckled at Sans question, "Nah I don't think so, think we are on break right now." "So you took the chance to come to eat." "Yup." Stretch stands from the table and makes his way over to you standing in front of the fridge looking for something to eat and places a soft kiss on your head, "I'll let Blue know you won't be available until lunch." You couldn't help but giggle and thank him while Sans stepped up and guided you to the table, "You sit and relax babe, I'll fix you up some leftovers." "Uggh, Sans? You are awesome!" He chuckled "Yeah I know, also give us a chance to talk." "Oh? What about?"

Sans hit a couple buttons on the microwave and grabs a cup out of the cupboard, "uh, our heats for this season?" "Why do you say it like a question? Wait, IS someone in heat right now?!" Walking back over to the table with your food and drink in hand Sans shacks his head. "No, I don't think so. I know I still have at least a week, maybe two before I start mine." You took a moment to think, two weeks at most... you knew your period started in a few days so it would sink up with Sans, which was good. "But after me, Red thinks he will be starting, then Stretch." You nod your head, "Basically the judge's then possible your brothers." "Pretty much, we talked about it a while ago, and everyone is at an understanding to be prepared to have their days interrupted. Taking a couple bites from your rice, you gave your hip a little rub. "Russ didn't say anything, but he might be having his now."

Taking a deep breath, Sans lets out a sigh and nod's his head, "Thought so, got a call from his work a while ago saying he didn't show up. Probably tried to hold it off." Poor bastard, from while the guys have told you, the heats could either make them really horny or be in a lot of pain. Sadly Russ was the later of the two.

A deep growl from the doorway startles the two of you only you don't turn to see who it is, you just kept stuffing your face. "Easy pal, we are just talking, you can take Y/N back once she finishes eating yeah?" With a sudden presence behind you and a hand petting your hair, you slow down a bit on your chewing, the last thing you wanted was to chock right now. Taking a drink of the overly larger glass of water Sans got you and tilting your head up to look over you to see that it was indeed Russ. "Why didn't you say anything Russ?" He hums, combing his fingers through your hair. "Didn't want to worry you, plus, you were looking forward to your date with Blue." Taking his hand and placing a kiss on it, "Blue would have understood, but now I understand Black's earlier comment." Turning in your chair, you gave Russ a pat on his sternum "Why don't you go put Black in his room? I'll finish up here as quickly as I can and gather the things we will need kay?"

Russ stares at you blankly for a moment before nodding his head and heading back upstairs, turning back to your plate and stuffing what was left into your mouth you look at Sans, "You'll tell the others?" He nodded his head while kicking a bin filled with what you call the aftercare kit as you down the rest of your water. Giving Sans a quick kiss you grab the box and make your way back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

As you walked back upstairs, you quickly noticed your bedroom door was open, and you could hear moans coming from inside. It took you a moment to realize why.

Guess Russ didn't put Black back into his room as you thought. Walking in, you found Russ lying flat on the floor with Black between his legs sucking on one penis and heavily jerking the other. Placing the aftercare box on the floor next to the door and closing and locking it, you slowly made your way over to the two of them.

"Well, shit if I knew it was going to be this much fun, I would have come up much quicker."

Russ jerks before stretching out his hand. Black not even stopping his movement to look up at you as you move around him.

"Sweets, you're going to help, right?"

Giving him a soft look, you remove your robe and lie down next to him, giving him a small kiss before moving down to his ribs. Earning an even louder moan from him as you feel a hand caress your ass before squeezing.

"Black?"

"Stupid Mutt! Because of you, I too, am in heat!"

Oh,

"Sorry, Sa- M'lord."

"So now I get to spend the next two day's with two in heat skeletons?"

Russ lets out a low whine as you feel Black climb over you, only to grab Russ by the shoulder and turn the three of you over.

"Love, turn over. Face me."

Following his instructions, you turn yourself over to face him. Hands-on either side of his head while his legs wrapped around your waist. He had his fem-ecto body back up, was he in sub heat?

You could feel Rus moving around behind you now, going back and forth from pushing your legs farther apart and more under Black, to just playing with your ass.

"Love, I need you to listen to me." Black placed his hand on your check and leaned his head up, gently touching his forehead to yours.

"Mutt isn't going to have much more self-control soon. But with the Diphilla and you as well as myself, it should not last long."

You could already feel Russ poking at you, teasing, but not entering. Trying to get as little to as much friction as possible.

"If everything goes well, we should be lucky enough to finish tomorrow night."

Now you hope luck is on your side.

IT WAS NOT! FOUR DAYS! FOUR GOD DAMNED BLESSED DAYS!

The only time you seemed to get a break was when you demand it, or Russ fell asleep. Breeding cycles were not your favourite cycle.

Currently, you have demanded a break, for both you and Black. You kept getting sharp pains up both your legs and Black couldn't stop twitching. Russ whines about it but is sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed with a cock sleeve. Not two, just one. For one reason or another, his Diphilla just wouldn't wear off.

Lying on your side propped up on your elbow, you were munching on some monster candy and downing a bottle of water. And trying to get Black to have something as well, but he just keeps wrapping his arms around you and cuddling into your boobs, or grinding himself on your leg.

They weren't going to make this easy for you.

Glancing at Black he finally stopped twitching, but it also looked like he was asleep.

Letting out a sigh, you take one more gulp of water before putting back on the nightstand and cuddling up to Black.

"Russ? You okay?"

He just whines and shivers.

Ever have one of those sleep's where something wakes you up at some point but fall right back to sleep and wonder later if that happened?

"Remember Mutt; You need to be gentle. Or none of us will be allowed to do this again."

*Whiney growl*

"Stop! Or I will wake her up."

"Mmm! Ne ugh! Ffffaaahh!"

Was that you or the bed moving?

"AH!"

The bed.

"I got her Mutt, just ease in gently."

"Mmm!"

"Easy now, nice and slow."

You hear gasping and panting next to you.

"Slower."

...

"Slower!"

...!

"Good enough."

You feel a kiss placed on your head as someone runs their hand through your hair.

"Its time to wake up love. You will miss the best part."

Mumbling into your pillow, you stretch a bit and try to move one leg, only to find you couldn't.

"Hm?"

Rus was behind you whining, Why? OH! You can feel him slowly bucking against you. You look down then up at Black.

"Did I sleep through the rest of it?"

Russ nuzzles the back of your neck as Black places another kiss on your head.

"Pretty much, Mutt tried to mount your backside while you slept, ended up knotting himself to you."

You couldn't help but giggle.

"That's why it feels like there is a hose in me?"

Black gives you a look.

"That's revolting."

"That's what it feels like"

Black shake's his head before lying down next to you.

"How do you feel love?"

"Tired, sore and surprisingly a little horny?"

Russ let out a low growl before he shifted and tried to pull out.

Making you let out a small yelp and wince.

"Mutt?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Finishing this."


	7. Chapter 7

Papyrus flipped you onto your back and push Sans off the bed, using blue magic to hold him against the wall.

"OW SHIT! Mutt! What are you doing!?"

Guess Russ tossed him a little harder than intended, Blacks head had bounced off the wall and even cracked the plaster. Casting a quick glance at Black to make sure he was okay, you turned your attention back to Russ. You kept your arms curled over your chest, taking deep breaths and biting your lip, ready to scream at a moments notice. Russ hovers over you, fists gripping at the sheets under you. He had that look in his eye, the same look he had the day he showed up in your universe. It scared you then, and it still does.

"Russ?"

He flinched at the sound of your voice, he seemed to be slowly losing what little control he had left. You thought with Black's help, his breeding tendencies would have dropped a bit, but it appeared his instinct knew better.

If he had lips, it would have curled back into a snarl as he let out a low growl, it was terrifying to hear, it didn't sound like your Russ at all. Since his moans were more low rumbles, and sexy. This seemed like you just trespassed into a lions territory and it was ready to claw your throat out.

Letting out a shaky breath, you slowly reach a hand forward, if he wanted to finish this, he had to calm down first. You let out a startled yelp and painful gasp when he grabbed your wrist and slammed it against the headboard.

"No."

Russ started to drag his hand down your other arm, though gentle at first before halfway down he began to dig his phalanges deep into your arm.

"R-Russ! Stop!"

Russ called up some more magic and pinned both of your hands over your head. One slightly bruised and the other lightly bleeding. He dragged both his hand's down your side once you were pinned. Your whole body was shaking, and you were almost in tears when Russ dug into your thighs, you flinched while letting out a small whimper while trying to twist away from him. Only to be silenced and stilled again by a loud predatory growl.

"Stop."

Glancing over to Black, you took note that he was sweating, he never sweats! He was trying very hard to fight against the magic holding him, but it just wasn't working. Sharp phalanges reopened the healed cuts on your leg, the pain made you kick out at Russ.

"OW!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MUTT!?"

Russ' growl got louder as he put more force into his magic on Black and reached forward and wrapped his hand around your throat. You started to panic. It was one of red area's that you had discussed the guys, so of course, the action set you off into a major panic. Completely freaking out like a mad woman, you tired the best you could to kick him off only to have them pinned down with blue magic like your arms.

"Candy-corn! CANDY-CORN!"

Your bedroom door was slammed open, and Russ was pretty much ripped right off you, with his focus broken, Black fell to the floor, and you rolled onto your side. A quick flash of orange was all you saw before you were covered with something black and fluffy and lifted off the bed.

"Take em into Black's room Stretch, Blue. Edge, Red and I will take care of Russ."

~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~T^T~~~~~~~~~~~~~hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you were with Sans right now, he would say you had a very restful sleep, but you weren't, and you didn't. It took three hours for you to calm down enough to let Papyrus even near your leg and arms. Black flat out refused to leave your side tell your wounds were healed, he wasn't also going to hand you over to Blue. At least, that's what he said. Yet. You finally fell asleep with Black behind you, and Blue next to you. Sort of, Black didn't want him on his bed, so Blue got stuck sitting slash laying on the floor.

Anyway,

Wanna hear a joke? What black and blue and red all over?

You.

Okay, that was bad, but really tho, Russ did one hell of a number on you! You slept for two hours before waking up from a nightmare. Sans had come by not long after to see how you were and told you they locked Russ in the basement till his heat calmed down enough to be stifled by Black or just passed on. Since he didn't say anything beforehand, no one knew how far long his, issue, was, or how long he had been holding off. Which might explain why he went all alpha on you, but he wasn't talking.

"Blue?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

Turning over you sniffle.

"I really thought this would have only happened once, will it happen again?"

Looking over to you from his spot on the floor, Blue reaches a hand out for yours which you quickly grab.

"Y/N, he is gone. And will never, ever! Come back here again. Class- Sans, made sure of that. Russ doesn't know or didn't know."

You started to cry, as arms wrapped around you from behind and in front. Oops, looks like you woke Black up, but it doesn't seem like he cares.

You wept as they held you.

It was probably another five/ten minutes before you calmed down again, your eyes were shut since they hurt so much from crying. But you could feel movement all around you, but, Black and Blue weren't moving, and you didn't really wanna look and see. Someone ran their hand through your hair and placed a soft kiss on your side that was resting on Blue's shoulder.

Then nothing.

~~~~~~~~~4~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~more~~~~~~~~~hours~~~~~~~~

You woke up later to a sharp pain shooting up your leg, it startled you right out of your deep sleep. You moved to jump off the bed just to shake it real bad and startled Black awake to the point of rolling off the couch with a yelp. While Blue tried to jump up only to be crushed by you moving over him. You let out a low hiss as you put standing and jumping on your leg, as Blue looks around confused, and Black groans/growls from the other side of the bed.

"Pumpkin? What happened?"

"Grrrrrrr..."

"Leg cramp!"

"Gaahhhrrrgggnnahhhh"

What?

"What?"

Black sits up, giving you a mock glare before turning to Blue and giving him an actual glare. Black stands and makes his way around the bed and stands next to you, wrapping his arms around you and giving you a gentle kiss then setting his head on to your shoulder.

"Blue, could you give us a minute?"

"Uh, sure?"

Once Blue was out of the room, Black lead you over to the bed and lies down. The two of you cuddled for a while, with Black just running his hand either through your hair or up and down your back.

"Don't blame him."

"Hm?"

"It wasn't Papyrus fault. We- I did not think you would, let alone could, take both of us in our heats. And, we, I,"

He was shaking! Almost like he was,

"I was actually terrified! I have not seen Papyrus like that in so long! I thought he was going to seriously hurt you!"

A gasp escaped you as something wet fell onto your shoulder, you tighten your arms around Black's middle, trying not to let out a sniffle of your own.

"Sans, it's okay! I'm okay! Papyrus just,"

"It was my fault, I told him, that even though we were sharing you, I wanted you the most! All to myself! I told him to keep back…"

He was weeping, at least you thought he was, and you weren't really sure how to deal with it, the fell's always come off as strong, never showed any sign of weakness no matter what, and you were no exception.

Somehow, Blacks head had migrated down to your chest where he fell back to sleep. A soft knock came through the door as you thought over what Black had said, assuming it was Blue you called out.

Ten out of ten was not Blue. In anyway.

"Hey babe, you still up?"

"Yeah, leg cramp woke me up."

Shuffling closer, Sans holds out a bottle of water, a Gatorade and a couple protein bars.

"Would have brought you some regular food, but figured someone would have fallen asleep, honestly hoped it be you."

"I'll get there, right now I'm more worried about Russ and Black."

"Eh, they'll be fine babe, Black's gonna cuddle the heck out of yah the next couple hours, just to make sure you heal right, Russ should be fine by morning. Um, short notice, I called those two the come help him."

Sans used his magic to help move black off your chest, giving you a moment to sit up to eat and drink for a bit. Sans sat down by your feet as you pretty downed the whole bottle of water and inhaled the two protein bars.

"Heh guess I should have just brought you some dinner then."

"Mm? Nah, this is good enough. Plus, Pap is going to make his breakfast special tomorrow, in hopes of smoothing over any bad doing of yesterday."

Sans settled his hand on your leg, the motion made you look up from opening your Gatorade and noticed the annoyed look.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What's the look for?"

"…In the years we all been together, not once did you have to use that word. Not since Dust. And he was the very reason we,"

Sans looked down and put his head in his hands.

Dust Sans, the minute he fell the portal he was enamoured with you. And not by any means healthy. You thought you could help him, and for a while, he was getting better.

—

Everyone had gone out that night, either working, shopping, or hustling. And well, almost everyone.

"Hey Dusty? Did you want something to eat? Was thinking about making some KD."

…

…

…

…

…

"Dusty?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Hello?"

…

…

…

…

…

It was as if someone had turned the sound off, it didn't feel like the typical quiet. It was that kind of stillness that has your whole being screaming at you to run as far as you could. A thump from upstairs made you jump.

"Dusty?! Is that you?!"

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

"Dusty! This isn't funny?!"

"Wasn't suppose to be."

A scream ripped its way from your throat as something that could only be explained to feel like a needle only thicker and sharper, roughly priced your side and was just as around and quickly ripped out of you, as you got quite literally tossed into the counter.

Dust was talking. At least you think he was speaking. A heavy foot fell on to your side, electing another scream from you as it pushed and twisted.

"Do you have any idea, how hard and how boring and simple it is to try and be 'normal,' to be nice?"

He threaded his fingers through your hair giving it a hard tug and pulled you up onto your knees. One hand clenched your side as the other gripped his.

"Dust?! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I got bored of this, this, this simple, domestic life. Was nice for a minute."

Dust dragged the knife down your cheek and neck, stopping just over your artery. Pushing in ever so, making you shake so much your teeth started to chatter.

"D-Dust!? Ple-please stop!"

He started to pet you, getting that familiar soft look on his face, tossing the knife back up onto the counter before gently trailing his hands down your face as he smiled at you.

"No."

Wrapping both hands tightly around your neck, he started to squeeze the natural life out of you. You tried to swing your arms up at him, you at least tried to. Dust summed some of those magical bone knives or whatever if you swung the wrong way you were going to stab or cut yourself.

The pressure was too much. Your eyes started to water, and you could taste something almost, sour, very sour, in your mouth. A similar feeling of your limbs falling asleep seemed to spread throughout your body.

Cold.

Everything just felt cold.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

*BANG*

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!"

Wheezing, chocking, coughing, crying, whaling, dry heaving and the feeling of someone pulling you up into their arms.

"Pap, Blue! Get her out of here! Edge, you go with them!"

"What?! I'm more useful here!"

"No, you are more useful to them if he gets away from us, someone needs to protect her!"

"Mm, right! Let us go peons!"

—

Grabbing Sans hand, you pulled him closer to you.

"Come on hon, lay down with us? I'm sure you could use a nap."

"Heh, don't need to ask me twice."

"So Classic gets a pass to sleep in my bed now?"

"Black?! You're awake?!"

"Of course I am! I was moved from my comfort pillow!"

"Heh, those are all our comfort pillows, Black."

Sans gave your boob a poke as you rolled your eyes and fall back onto the bed next to Black, pulling Sans down with you, while crossing your hands over your belly and closing your eyes.

"Alright you two, I would like to get some sleep, sooner I do that, the sooner I can go see Russ then start Blue's time. I can feel you pouting Black, you got more than enough time."

"Heh!"

"Sh-shut up!"


End file.
